Mr Honda
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Alfred wonders and may be crushes on the man that his father is making a business deal with.
1. Chapter 1

His dad often had meetings with other businessmen at his house, so this wasn't unusual.

How Alfred reacted to it was another story.

A youngish looking man entered the house after his dad; the man had short, black hair, and pretty, brown eyes.

He was short-shorter than Arthur even!

Alfred though was also taller than most people he knew anyway.

This man looked like a cute, Japanese doll.

Al was almost disappointed when his father's study closed shut behind him.

Either way the man didn't stay long.

"Arthur!" Alfred begged; sometimes he called his father by his name rather than by Dad.

"I am not your friend, and you don't need to know who he is!" Arthur fumed.

"I wanna know his name!" Alfred whined.

"I taught you better English than that!" Grumbled Al's father.

"Dad!" Alfred managed to make it sound as if he would die with out that information.

"Fine! He is Mr. Honda." Arthur had fallen under the trap of Alfred's puppy eyes and caved.

"Does he have a first name?" Alfred asked.

"Of course, he does! My son is a bloody moron." Arthur grumbled, and left the room.

Alfred pouted when he realized that he wouldn't get any information from him for a while.

He had other means of getting information, namely in the form of his friend's father.

* * *

"Francis, do you know of a Mr. Honda?" Alfred asked Matthew's father, Francis.

Pain flashed in his blue eyes.

"Why do you want to know of him?" Francis asked, having hidden his pain.

"Dad had a business deal to make with him, and wouldn't tell me his first name." Alfred pouted at the memory.

"It's Kiku. Are you sure that it was a business deal?" Francis answered.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Alfred responded.

"Kiku and Arthur went out back in high school." The Frenchman explained.

"Kiku's that old?" Alfred gasped.

Francis frowned at how informal Alfred was being to a stranger, and the interest that he could hear in the boy's voice.

"Oui, and he is slightly older than your father. Please don't make the same mistake that Mon Petit Lapin made." Francis sighed.

Francis had a strange crush on Alfred's father; it was too impossible for Al to imagine his best friend being his brother, and having Francis has a second father.

Plus, Alfred couldn't even imagine his father being gay.

"I'm not." Alfred pouted; he really wanted to know that man.

Francis shook his head, "He is older than you think."

"I know!" Alfred whined.

"'Bye, Francis." Alfred grumbled; he was still mad at Francis.

He left, and Matthew followed him.

Francis had always viewed Alfred as another son, and had stayed by the boy and his father when Alice had divorced Arthur.


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed strange to Kiku how lives, people, and feelings change in time.

He had been surprised to find out that Arthur had a teenage son.

The boy seemed to possess a sort of childlike energy; he was youthful in a way that Kiku almost envied as he could never get that energy back.

Alfred seemed attractive in a completely different way than Arthur was, but there was still a hint of rebellion with in them both.

Kiku though was not interested in starting a relationship at all especially not with a seventeen year old boy.

Kiku had never been a pedophile, and even if he had been, there was too much history between him and Arthur to even consider going out with his son.

In all honesty, Kiku had managed to forget Alfred shortly after that.

Needless to say, Alfred wasn't as lucky.

* * *

"Dad, when will Kiku come over again?" Alfred whined.

Arthur shot him a look; he had not yet picked up on any of the signs that Francis had spotted in his son.

"He was not visiting." Arthur grumbled.

"Come on, please!" Alfred pleaded.

"Good, you have manners." Arthur muttered, sarcastically.

A knock sounded on the door that Arthur answered.

Francis Bonnefoy stood outside the door with his son.

"Why are you the Frog's son, and not mine?" Arthur asked Matthew, hopefully.

Matthew giggled.

Francis smiled softly, "You caused too much trouble when you were younger."

"That wasn't you and your two best friends?" Arthur asked, sarcastically.

"Non, you were the punk not us." Francis replied.

Arthur glared at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Matthew often found difficulty in expressing his emotions vocally, and this was no exception to that.

He really wanted to tell his best friend, but when he tried, he became a blushing and stammering mess.

It didn't help that they'd made a pact when they were younger to tell each other everything.

"You okay, Mattie?" Alfred asked his best friend in concern.

"Y-Yeah." Matthew mumbled.

He watched Alfred go on to a new topic with relief until he heard what the new topic was.

"Dad had Kiku Honda over for a business deal once, but I'm not sure that he will have him over again." Alfred informed which ended with a whine as he said it.

Matthew may have difficulty expressing himself, but he was no idiot; he could hear the interest in Alfred's voice.

"How old is he?" Matthew asked, worriedly.

"As old as my father, but he doesn't look it." Alfred announced, rolling his eyes when he mentioned his age.

"Do you really think that he'll date you?" Matthew was worried that Alfred's crush on the older man would end up hurting him in the end.

"I don't know, but how could he not fall for the Hero?" Alfred smiled, hopefully.

Matthew sighed, "I don't want him to hurt you, Alfred."

"He won't." Alfred smiled, widely.


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred was thrilled to see Kiku again, and found himself eagerly stepping in to the kitchen to make the Asian something to eat; Alfred unlike his father knew how to cook and not burn the food, though he couldn't cook like Matthew or Francis.

He cooked some Fried Rice Balls as well as Ramen; Alfred even baked some brownies as well.

Kiku came out of the meeting room, shocked.

"Will you please eat with us, Mr. Honda?" Alfred asked; Japanese people were really polite at first, right?

"I w-wouldn't be imposing, would I?" Kiku murmured in question.

"You wouldn't. I made more than enough for three." The lecture that Alfred recieved that afternoon was worth it as he had gotten his chance to eat and talk with Kiku.

Nothing could bring Alfred's mood down.

Then the notes started; they were romantic and poetic, and were written in neat cursive.

Alfred figured that they were written by a girl or someone like Francis.

They never said who sent them, but they always said that they were for Alfred.

It was weird, but kind of sweet in it's own way.


	5. Chapter 5

Kiku kept showing up at Alfred's house which thrilled the boy, who took to baking snacks and cooking for the precious, few moments that Kiku would pay him attention.

It was addicting for Alfred to feel the other man's serious and attentive gaze on him.

Alfred started cracking jokes that occasionally made Kiku smile; it was nice for a change to have him there.

Holidays came and went; Kiku never shown up around Christmas, so the stack of authentic, Japanese manga ordered from Japan rested in a box under Alfred's bed.

He couldn't read it as it was in Japanese, but Kiku could.

Alfred realized that Valentine's Day was coming up, so he asked for Matthew and Francis's help.

Evenings flew by, and the day before Valentine's, Kiku shown up.

Alfred rushed to grab the homemade chocolates and Kiku's Christmas gift, and nervously awaited the end of the meeting.

He gifted Kiku the manga and chocolates after the meeting ended.

Kiku gave him a gentle smile before quietly thanking him which made Alfred's heart soar.

He missed the look on Arthur's face indicating that he still loved Kiku in some way.


	6. Chapter 6

Alfred dreamed of the Japanese man frequently and of the blush on his face when he accepted Alfred's gifts.

Alfred liked that look on Kiku a lot; it was a look of pleasant surprise.

He still couldn't seem to gain Kiku's attention fully and called him by his last name.

Still Kiku said Mr. Kirkland when referring to Alfred which always made the teen blush.

He wondered if Kiku would ever call him by his first name.

Alfred knew that he was daydreaming too much about Kiku, but still it was nice to have Matthew look out for him during this; the letters though have stopped despite how flattering they were.

Alfred now focused more on how to make Mr. Honda really notice him.

He spent his time planning out how to speak or act when they were near each other.

He hoped that Kiku would show up one day to just hang out and not work.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hi." Alfred smiled nervously.

Kiku was wearing something other than a kimono or a suit.

He was wearing a nice, dress shirt and some black slacks, looking much less dressed up than usual.

"Hello." Kiku's instinctual small smile greeted Alfred.

Arthur still ushered the other away which made Alfred pout.

Alfred went back to making dinner as he waited for the meeting to finish; he finished dinner before the meeting was over, so he moved towards the 'Meeting' door un the house to possibly figure out what's going on.

Thoughts from what Francis had said a while ago still swirled around his head.

He listened carefully and listened to Arthur and Kiku's muffled voices; Arthur's was deep while Kiku's voice was soft.

The contrast seemed beautiful and natural which upset Alfred greatly.

He heard the final remarks, and quickly moved away from the door and back in to the kitchen to sit down and wait hopefully for someone to join him.

Kiku stared, almost seeming startled by the dinner despite how often this had been occuring.

He smiled politely, but rejected the dinner.

Alfred pouted and accused his father of this chain of events.

He sulked as he ate his dinner, and tried to think of anything but Francis's solemn words.


	8. Chapter 8

"You know my dad the best; is he dating Kiku?" Alfred asked Francis out of the blue one day; he knew that Arthur wouldn't tell him if he asked.

"Non, but he is interested." Francis's tone of voice was somber as he spoke to the teen.

"Do you think that Kiku is interested?" Alfred asked frantically.

"It's hard to tell with him." Was Francis's answer.

"Alright, do you think that I'm capable of winning Kiku's heart?" Alfred asked.

"No." Francis answered point blank; he felt sorry for his son who like him loved his best friend, and had that chance torn up by Kiku Honda.

Alfred fought back tears and smiled a wobbly smile.

He looked on and thought about the other, and what this would all mean for them.


	9. Chapter 9

May be Alfred wasn't as doomed as he once thought.

Things just took a while; Alfred grew up, and sure enough forgot about his feelings for Kiku.

Arthur hadn't really won Kiku's heart back though he had probably tried hard to do so.

When Alfred and Kiku met again; feelings took place inside their hearts that had been there for Alfred once, but never before this had they been there for Kiku.

By this point though, time had enabled this relationship to work and to start; Alfred had also grown up and matured out of his old, immature, teenage years.

Alfred asked Kiku out, and he had awkwardly said yes as his feelings had made him seem so much shyer than he normally was.

They were happy together, and Arthur didn't seem to resent either of them for this change of events.

Arthur was probably too busy rejecting Francis's bold flirtations to care much or think much about his old feelings for Kiku Honda.

Matthew's heart did heal and he met as well as fell for a Taiwanese woman named Mei; Matthew could now forget about how much he had fallen for his best friend when they were younger, and even be glad for him and Kiku to finally get their happy ending together.


End file.
